


Tender Touches

by blvejay



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: (but like pg14), (or like pg16 lexa thinks pg16), F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Soft sex, uhhhh, yeah that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvejay/pseuds/blvejay
Summary: just pure self-indigent lauki fluff + spice
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Tender Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I did steal this from my ocs😍
> 
> I shall give you one crumb of serotonin before I return to destroying lauki’s lives again

Kieran nuzzled further into her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin. Lauren giggled, and Kieran traced the vibrations up her neck with his tongue. Lauren rolled her eyes, hands running through his hair. “You are the horniest person I know.”

Lauren could feel the grin in the curve of his lips, kissing her cheeks and jaw. His hands were so impossibly soft against her skin, rough fingertips calloused over. “You know you love it.” 

Lauren only laughed again, dragging his lips up to meet hers. His hands worked down to the front of her shirt, glancing to her between each one as he tenderly undoes the buttons with one hand, pressing feather-light kisses to her lips. 

“How many times are we going to have to make love before your hands stop shaking?” Lauren teases, her hands slipping beneath his shirt.

Kieran lets out a breathless chuckle, his eyes darkened, yet still shined as bright as ever. His hand slid up, cradling her chin between his fingertips. “At least a dozen more.” His voice is hoarse, bringing her lips to his again. Lauren couldn’t help but feel as though he sounded most beautiful when he could hardly speak. 

Lauren reaches for his shirt this time, pulling it up over his head and Kieran lets her, both reveling in taking their time. 

He leaned back down, lips dragging over the spot where her chin and neck met and her head fell back against the pillows. His lips travelled down, and Lauren let out a short involuntary gasp. He hesitated, both of their tops now gone. He grabbed her hand in his, raising it to his lips. His lips grazed each individual finger, offering praise in a language only he and Lauren understood. “I love you.” The words had felt foreign in her mouth before she’d met him, but now they felt like the most natural thing this world had to offer her. Kieran couldn’t stop the grin the grew on his lips, pressing her bare hand to his lips once more. “Je t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le savoir, mon amour.”

Lauren giggled shrinking into the bed under him. “It doesn’t count if I don’t know what you’re saying in your stupid French.”

Kieran leaned forward, bracing himself over her as he leaned down and peppered kisses to her face. “Everyone knows what je t’aime means. They put it on t-shirts.”  
“And the other stuff?”  
Kieran leaned down, his lips brushing tenderly across her ear. “Guess we’ll never know.” He continued on down the middle of her bare chest, warm hands sliding down her sides, goosebumps running down her back, until he reached the seam of her trousers. He glanced upward. “May I?”

Lauren grabbed his hands, placing them on the hem, and pulled them down. He fell back into her, nibbling at her hips and working his way back up. Lauren’s breath quickened, her throat closing as the heat consumed her. She bit at her fist to keep from whimpering. Her fumbling hands fell to his trousers, working them down and off. Kieran chuckled. “Who’s shaking now?—“  
She silenced him with her lips against his, harder this time, and faster. Soon, there was nothing between them. Simply her and him, together as they should be. A tangled mess of gasping and clashing skin and stolen kisses. His fingers twined through hers, impossibly gentle. His eyes were on her the entire time, watching. It was so rare that she relinquished her control to him. So rare that they were ever gentle, and Lauren could hardly breathe. His focus is on her and her alone, hitting every spot to make her toes curl, mingled with stolen kisses and stuttered confessions of love in a different language. Lauren could not understand them, but she knew that tone better than she knew herself. 

She couldn’t help but hear her own gasps, timed perfectly to each move of his body. Their lips fit perfectly, their own body pieces of a puzzle they had been destined to make. 

She could hardly think over the sounds of their mingling gasps and moans. They moved together, like two partners in a dance their own DNA had been constructed to know. His hand found her hip and gripped it hard, a mix of pain and pleasure shooting through her. Her hands move from his tangled curls to his bear back, pulling against him. He gasped as his skin tore. Lauren eyes flew open, her hands loosening, “I’m so—“ he grabbed her lip between his teeth, stopping her before she could apologize. She could taste her own blood immediately. He ran his tongue over the same spot on her lips. He grabbed her hands, twining his fingers through hers again as he bears over her, his mouth moving to her ear. It sent chills down all through as his hot breath met her ear. “Keep going.”


End file.
